


Swinging

by QueenChilly



Series: Little Love Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChilly/pseuds/QueenChilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of borderline and very romantic stories and drabbles. Some are loving friendships, while others are not. Heavy focus on lesser written ships. Most are AUs. (Will be updated occasionally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/gifts).



“Come on Nata!”

Natalia glanced up at him.

“You’re!”

One swing.

“So!”

Two swings.

“Boring!”

Mathias turned his head backwards to look at her, despite how dizzy it made him. She was frowning.

“I am not boring just because I won’t have a swinging contest with you.”

“You are so! I know you like to swing, I can see it in your eyes!” Mathias narrowed his eyes at Natalia, his head still tilted backwards so that he could see her.

“I do not, but I might consider it if you stop being dangerous and look forward while you’re doing it.”

“I’m not being dangerous!” But he looked forward anyway.

Sighing to herself, she stood upwards, and sat on the swing next to him. She pushed herself backwards once and eventually she was at a point where she could compete with him.

“You were being dangerous.”

Ignoring her nagging, and noticing that she was overtaking him on her swings, the Dane thought up a plan.

“No this is being dangerous.” He flung himself off of the swing and landed in the sand square on his feet, “Now it’s your turn!”

“No.” She rolled her eyes.

“Please?”

“No.”

“Come on I’ll catch you!”

“I already said no, and I meant it.”

“Nataaaa, I know you’re just not doing it cause I won.”

“No. You didn’t.”

“Yes I did!”

“No.” With that, she flipped out of the small rubber swing seat, and with flailing limbs, she landed right into Mathias’ arms.

“See that wasn’t so hard, right?”

“Shut up.”

Mathias just laughed and hugged her closely. He knew she loved to swing.


End file.
